


Caged

by mXrtis



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Broken Bones, Curdun Cay, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fetch's first day in Curdun Cay, where she meets Eugene.<br/>-<br/>Eugene lifted his head, from the only semi-comfortable resting position he could manage while chained into a metal chair, at the sound of someone shouting. The restraints on his wrists were pulled tight, cutting into his flesh. The commotion slid into view in front of the thick plexiglas door to Eugene’s cell. A guard was pulling a girl by the hair, he knotted it between his fingers and gave it a good yank. Her hands were encased in concrete. She kicked against the ground and pressed her bare feet hard against the metal flooring. He just kept pulling, causing her to slide and wince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

Eugene lifted his head, from the only semi-comfortable resting position he could manage while chained into a metal chair, at the sound of someone shouting. The restraints on his wrists were pulled tight, cutting into his flesh. The commotion slid into view in front of the thick plexiglas door to Eugene’s cell. A guard was pulling a girl by the hair, he knotted it between his fingers and gave it a good yank. Her hands were encased in concrete. She kicked against the ground and pressed her bare feet hard against the metal flooring. He just kept pulling, causing her to slide and wince.

“FUCK YOU!”

“You should shut your pretty little mouth,” he grinned, “before I shut it for you.”

She spat onto the floor, “SUCK MY FAT FUCKIN’ DICK, D.U.P SCUM.”

He turned to the door of the cell across from Eugene’s, and dropped his voice low, “What did you just say?”

“Suck. My. Mother. Fucking. Dick. You pseudo military scumbag.”

The guard pulled her head back hard, and immediately slammed it against the door. He did this without second thought, without flinching. Eugene heard a sickening crunch echo through the narrow hallway. 

The guard pulled her head back again; a circle of blood stood out on the clear door, submitting to the pull of gravity and dripping to pool on the ground. In the monochrome prison, it shone like a star going into supernova; like something made of heat and danger; like death and bones picked clean.

A thick bubble of blood blew out of her nose and she frantically gasped for breath through her mouth. The guard leaned down by her ear and grinned.

“What did you say?” he whispered, barely hiding his glee.

She spluttered, choking on the nosebleed draining into her throat, and coughed a fresh gob of blood and saliva onto the door. A long bead of pinkish drool hung from her lower lip.

“I thed,” she swallowed and grimaced, “Thuck my dick.”

He slammed her head against the door again; the blood and saliva smeared onto her forehead and chin. 

“Apologize.”

She coughed and gagged. He sighed and beat her head against the glass again. 

“APOLOGIZE!”

“Thtop,” she made a gurgling noise and slurred out, “Thit I’m thorry. I’m tho fucking thorry.” The guard smiled.

“Now, Abigail, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He chuckled to himself and unlocked the door with his clearance card, then guided her in. He shut the door with one hand, then pushed her down onto the chair and shattered the concrete covering her hands. He grabbed her neck and held it back against the chair.

“You even try to move, and I’ll make you wish you were dead.” He hissed, “Understand?”

She nodded and went limp. He fastened the metal restraints around her wrists and her ankles and hooked her up to an IV of a sedative.

The guard turned to open the door again and Eugene dropped his head, feigning sleep. The guard sauntered off, whistling some broken tune. The smeared blood tinted the girl’s face. He could see her chest heave and it looked like she was crying. 

_ Abigail.  _ He ran the name through his head and tried to force himself to say her name out loud. His throat was dry and the sedatives kept his mouth feeling far away and filled with cobwebs. 

“A-” Eugene cleared his throat, “Abigail?” 

She gagged and vomited a cocktail of blood and bile onto the lap of her jumpsuit. 

“Fetch.”

“What?”

“My name’s Fetch.” she spat a chunk of something onto the ground. 

He licked his dry lips, “I’m Eugene.” 


End file.
